The Beast
Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate = 2.1 |hp = 5E+10 |power = 5E+08 |toughness = 5E+08 |hp_regen = 5E+07 |guaranteed = Heroic Sigil |random = Slimy Helmet lvl 4 Slimy Chest lvl 4 Slimy Pants lvl 4 Slimy Boots lvl 4 The Fists of Flubber lvl 4 Ascended Ascended Ascended Pendant lvl 1 |rare = A Bald Egg lvl 4 |form2=Normal/V2 |autokill2 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate2 = 2 |hp2 = 5E+11 |power2 = 5E+09 |toughness2 = 5E+09 |hp_regen2 = 5E+08 |random2 = A Shrunken Voodoo Doll lvl 4 Mysterious Purple Liquid lvl 1 |form3=Hard/V3 |autokill3 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate3 = 1.9 |hp3 = 5E+12 |power3 = 5E+10 |toughness3 = 5E+10 |hp_regen3 = 5E+09 |random3 = A Priceless Van-Gogh Painting lvl 4 A Giant Apple lvl 4 |form4=Brutal/V4 |autokill4 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate4 = 1.8 |hp4 = 5E+13 |power4 = 5E+11 |toughness4 = 5E+11 |hp_regen4 = 5E+10 |random4 = A Power Pill lvl 4 A Small Gerbil lvl 4 }} The Beast is the 6th Titan, unlocked by defeating boss 132 (Chocolate Salty Balls). Before you are able to fight him, he must be first awakened. Details included in Awakening The Beast (WARNING: SPOILERS) Fighting * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: * Titan Skills: Every 10th attack, beginning with the 3rd, The Beast will activate a special skill from the following list. Only one skill may be active at a time, but it will remain active until another is picked. ** All Beasts *** HYPER RED ANIME AURA - Increases beast's HP Regen to 5 times normal. **** THE BEAST casts HYPER RED ANIME AURA! They start healing super fast! *** POWER SMASH badge - The Beast's attacks are all for double base damage. **** THE BEAST equips the POWER SMASH badge, oh crap! This is gonna hurt! *** "Layer of Metal Armor" - The Beast takes 1/3 damage. **** THE BEAST start vomiting grey goop all over, and begins rolling around in it! Oh snap - it's grown a layer of metal armor! ** Beast V2+ ***"Time Dilation" - Temporarily makes all your skills take twice as long to cooldown (time passes slower) **** THE BEAST pulls out an alarm clock from one of its slimy folds and eats it! WTF? You feel like everything has sped up around you! Or are you slower? ** Beast V3+ *** "Rubbery Slime" - Reflects 2% of the damage you deal. This damage will activate Parry and be reduced by Block. **** THE BEAST projectile vomits a lump of rubbery slime and slathers it all over its sluggish body! Be careful how you attack it ** Beast V4: *** "Rancid Smelling Fart" - Reverses your health regen, so you take damage over time instead of healing. Bonus regen from Hyper Regen and Idle Attack are canceled out. **** THE BEAST rips a rancid smelling fart! You double over, gagging on the smell! You feel this putrid cloud sapping away your health! Loot * All Beasts ** Heroic Sigil lvl 4 - guaranteed ** Slimy (set): *** Slimy Helmet lvl 4 (0.05% base chance) *** Slimy Chest lvl 4 (0.05% base chance) *** Slimy Pants lvl 4 (0.05% base chance) *** Slimy Boots lvl 4 (0.05% base chance) *** The Fists of Flubber lvl 4 (0.05% base chance) ** Ascended Ascended Ascended Pendant lvl 1 (0.05% base chance) ** A Bald Egg lvl 4 (0.02% base chance) * Beast V2+ ** A Shrunken Voodoo Doll lvl 4 (0.005% base chance) ** Mysterious Purple Liquid lvl 1 (0.002% base chance) * Beast V3+ ** A Priceless Van-Gogh Painting lvl 4 (0.001% base chance) ** A Giant Apple lvl 4 (0.0005% base chance) * Beast V4 ** A Power Pill lvl 4 (0.0002% base chance) ** A Small Gerbil lvl 4 (0.0001% base chance) References Category:Titan